Nothing Lasts But Loves Dreams
by CherikIsMoleculesOfLehnshavier
Summary: It's a spring morning at the Xavier mansion, and Charles and Erik are dancing around what they want, playing games. Until Erik gets tired of the games and takes Charles in each way he wants. (Oneshot! Cherik!)


It was chilly in the early morning, light filtered in gently through the window, cascading down the dark wood steps and up the opposite wall. The house was quiet, except for the faint sound of a piano being played in some far off room and a clock ticking on the wall somewhere. You could feel the weariness of an early spring morning settling on everything.

Erik lay upon the blankets that covered his bed, his hands folded on his stomach and his gaze soft on the arched ceiling. He could hear Charles playing in the distance, a quiet song, but one that remind him of past mornings with his old friend. Tired eyes gazing at each other over steaming cups of tea, an easy silence; hands grazing lightly in passing, secret glances that go unseen but not unfelt, and the familiar scent of crisp morning air.

The song ends and Erik waits a moment, his head turned to the side. Seconds tick by, marked by a hidden clock. Charles starts up again, his hands moving familiarly over the keys, their grace entrancing. His eyes closed, playing by memory. The song is morose, the once fresh morning seeming stale, as just another day in an endless stream of days. So many more left to live, left to survive in this tumultuous world.

Erik closes his eyes, listening to the song intently. Thoughts filtering slowly through his head, the sound of his mothers screams as they were torn from each other in the concentration camp, the feel of the metal bending to his will as he desperately tried to get for her. He could still remember the look on her face, the last expression he ever saw grace her features.

Charles playing stops, he could feel Erik's thoughts, having been listening to them the whole time. Silence settles over the house, except for the relentless ticking of that clock. Footsteps echo through the house, filling it with sound once more. They are crossing from one end to the other. Erik can hear them coming towards his room and he sits up, reaching over to grab a book he'd read many times from his nightstand. He opens to a random page, looking to a random word and putting on the look of complete enthrallment.

His door is already open and Charles is in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. He's wearing a light button up shirt, the few top buttons open to reveal smooth creamy skin. Black dress pants hug his legs, giving him a darker tone.

Erik sets his book on his chest, meeting his friends gaze with silence.

"Any plans for the day?" Charles asks casually, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, his eyes traveling down to Erik's hands which idly keep the place of the book he'd not been reading.

"None in particular, you know well I'm not much of a morning person," He replies, trying to tear his gaze away from his friend's wet pink lips, but not succeeding whatsoever. "What about you?" He finished, finally meeting the telepaths inquisitive stare.

"The usual, lost in research." Charles murmurs in reply, nibbling on his lip in such a distracting manner. The two men stare at each other a while longer, the light from the window brightening slowly as time passes, illuminating the room more and more.

Erik moves, setting his book back on the night stand and swinging his legs over the side of the bed he rises, crossing the room towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower; I'll join you downstairs shortly." He says over his shoulder, closing the door to the bathroom once he's inside. He leans over the bath, turning the water on and then closing the blurry glass door. Standing in front of the mirror as he waits for it to heat up, already stripped of his clothes. He examines his reflection closely, the tousled brown hair and blue grey eyes that complete a forlorn expression.

Steam starts to cloud the mirror, hiding himself from his own harsh gaze. Stepping into the shower he hisses at the heat of the water, adjusting the temperature until its warmth is soothing, rather than searing his skin off.

Charles is sitting in his study, tapping his pen impatiently upon the papers scattered across his desk. He's bored, and lonely; desperate for amusement and consolation all at once. An idea passes through his mind and he sits up, reeling the thought back and turning it over in his mind, a small smile gracing his lips as it settles in its full impact. He leans back in his chair, letting his head fall back against the edge and his eyes slowly slip closed.

He looks until he finds the mind he's searching for, Erik's mind, which is currently thinking of one of the songs that Charles had been playing earlier and the soothing effects of the water. Once he's got a grasp on his friend's thought he begins his little game.

Charles starts to imagine it. Imagine the feeling of Erik's hands exploring his sensitive skin, looking up at him with a sinful expression as he trails his lips down his stomach and gently bites at his skin. Charles hands tangle in his silky locks and pull his friend up into a passionate kiss, trying to express his need, his want for their bodies to be pressed against each other, as close as possible. The kiss is rough, yet gentle, yearning. Erik nibbles gently at his lovers lower lip, cupping the man's face in his hands and holding him close as they ravage each other's mouths until both have to pull away, panting and trying to gather any decency they have left.

Erik's hands are pressed against the shower wall, holding him up. He can feel Charles invading his mind, making his own thoughts not his own. But they are, he must admit it to himself, he's thought of it so many times before, and done it too, it doesn't even shock him. His cock is aching to be touched, but he can't give himself the relief, no, he wouldn't give Charles the satisfaction. He turns the shower to cold, wincing as it washes over his skin, thankfully calming him down though, just as he'd hoped.

Charles grumbles to himself, leaning forward and resting his chin on his arms, disappointed that Erik wouldn't play along with his little game. He knew why, too. Erik refused to give up any ounce of control when it came to anything. He had to be in charge, had to have control, it's what made him feel as if his life had some stability.

He turned his attention to the papers on his desk, trying to focus on the words that were lined uniformly down each paper. The focus wasn't there; it kept getting pulled back to thoughts of Erik bending him over the desk he was sitting at and fucking him senseless. Charles sighed and leaned his chin on his hand, bored once again.

Erik left the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, sliding down his hips ever so slightly with each step. He was amused at Charles attempt to catch him off guard, make him give in and lose a bit of his control. Did he really think it would be that easy? Erik pulled open his dresser and retrieved some pants, slipping into them quickly before leaving his room and heading towards the study where Charles was sitting with his chin in his hand, eyes closed and half asleep, day dreaming of the man who was making his way down the hallway towards him at that very moment.

Charles suddenly sensed him quite literally brooding his way down the hallway and quickly sat up. Moments later the door swung open and Erik stood in the doorway, giving Charles a look of amusement.

"Charles, what are you doing?" He asked calmly, slowly making his way over to where Charles was seated, his eyes wide and anticipating what was soon to come. Once he was beside him Erik turned the chair so the telepath was facing him.

"I'm… Research." He murmured, caught up in staring at Erik's broad, defined, bare, chest.

"You're research?" Erik repeated, laughing lightly and then reaching out, taking the swooning mans chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilting his face up to look at him.

"Meine liebe, "He began as he leaned forward, his thick delicious accent making Charles close his eyes in pleasure. „Do you have something on your mind?" He finished, chuckling when Charles leaned forward slightly, eager to taste his lover who was not giving him what he wanted, whatsoever.

"Erik, I- I need…" Charles trailed off, a blush creeping upon his cheeks that made Erik smile. How utterly adorable the man was, it almost made him sick sometimes.

"You need what? Hmmm?" He cooed, bring his hand up and running it through his lovers long brown locks, making him tilt his head back farther.

"I need you." Charles sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the way Erik ran his fingers through his hair.

That was all Erik needed to hear before he dove down, pulling Charles into a passionate kiss that made him gasp in surprise, giving Erik a chance to slide his tongue into his mouth.

He groaned softly into the telepaths mouth, the sweet taste and the way the man melted beneath his touch making his desire deepen.

"Is this," He reached down and gripped the rather prominent bulge that had formed in Charles trousers. "What was distracting you?"

Charles moaned in response, letting his head fall back against the chair as Erik nipped at his jaw line. He was yanked from the chair and pulled into another crushing kiss that just had him writhing and gasping for more. Charles let his hands explore Erik's chest, grazing over the soft skin and down before he slipped his fingers in the waist band of his lovers pants and pulled them closer together, making Erik growl in approval.

Next thing he knew Erik had him bent over the desk and was grinding his hardened cock against his arse, making Charles grip the edge of the desk to keep his arms from buckling.

"Tell me what you want." Erik whispered, leaning over Charles and nipping at his earlobe, adoring the whimpers that he got in response.

"Erik, please…" He moaned, grinding his arse back for much needed friction.

"Say it." Erik ordered, pulling Charles hair so his head was tilted back and his lovely pale throat was exposed, making him even more vulnerable than he already was.

"Please, fuck me." He begged and Erik smirked, planting a light kiss on his lover's neck before unbuttoning and slipping down his own trousers; and then doing the same to the man bent over before him.

He yanked open one of the drawers on Charles desk and fished out a smile vial, pouring some of the liquid from it into his hand he lathered up his nearly unbearably hard cock. But he wanted to ease into it, so he started with one of his fingers. Circling it around the man's sensitive entrance before slowly sliding it in, making him mewl in desperation and clutch the desk for dear life.

"More," Charles gasped, his head bowed and his eyes shut tight, focusing on the bombarding sensations. Erik slid another finger in, stretching them apart a bit to make it easier before he completely ravaged Charles. Once he felt as though he'd worked him enough he pulled his fingers out, grabbing his member and readying it at his lover's entrance before thrusting in and making Charles cry out in pleasure and pain, the combination making it all the more sweet. He reached around and wrapped his hand around the man's now dripping cock, stroking him in time with each deep thrust.

Charles was a moaning trembling mess, holding on the desk for dear life as Erik fucked him quite literally senseless. Exactly what he'd been fantasizing of a little bit earlier. He could feel Erik's cock throbbing within him, and the way he was working him nearly made him see stars.

They could both feel their orgasms approaching, a slow steady build up that was threatening to burst at any moment and send them toppling over the edge of pure abyss.

"Erik, I'm- I'm so close." He whimpered, spurring Erik to pick up the pace.

It all came crashing down, their orgasms ripping through them with such force both men nearly collapsed, moaning and mewling in utter ecstasy, the world around them seeming to fall away and their bodies become one as the feeling bubbled within them, slowing down a bit and letting them regain their senses slightly.

Erik leaned his head on Charles back, thrusting a few more times to ride out the pure bliss before he pulled out. They stayed like that for a moment, breathing heavily, eyes closed; holding each other.

"I refuse to move." Charles murmured and Erik chuckled, placing a few kisses upon his lovers back before straightening up and going to work cleaning himself up and straightening his clothes.

Charles pouted as he did the same, irritated that he had to move and still a bit shaky from the intensity of their love making. Erik reached out and took Charles hand in his own, pulling him into a sweet kiss and then leaning back to admire his work, who gave him a look of annoyance that just made him laugh happily.

"Come play me a song, meine liebe." He knew that Charles loved when he spoke in German, so he only used it on the right occasions, this being one of those occasions.

They made their way over to the piano. Erik took a seat in one of the arm chairs beside it and Charles took his place in front of the keys, shaking his fingers our briefly before putting them down and beginning his song. Erik recognized it instantly. It was the one from earlier, the one that had made him think of them. He smiled softly, watching with adoration as the man played the song. The moment was completely perfect and he wished it would never end.


End file.
